The Assassin of Justice
by Manga-bird
Summary: Seta Sojiro, a Japanese assassin turns up at the hellsing organisation to kill Integra, but there is more to him than meets the eye, and the encounter leads to long lasting friendships, ever lasting loyalty and perhaps something more
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - none of the main characters belong to me, they are all characters of hellsing, which i do not own and Seto Sojiro is a character from rurouni kenshin, which i also do not own

* * *

"You know your mission servant." The shadowed figure said with a heavy Irish accent. Sojiro stood before the large desk in the large dark office wearing the Hellsing field uniform he had been given. "Infiltrate and eliminate that Hellsing bitch!" the man ordered. Sojiro smiled brightly, his dark brown eyes as emotionless as ever.

"Indeed master." He said in his gentle voice, so innocent it sounded almost child-like.

"I shall be awaiting your return, and remember the price for failure servant." The man replied. Sojiro bowed at the waist before turning and leaving, picking up his solid silver Katana on the way. As he got outside the wind tossed his neatly cut brown hair, his bangs occasionally blocking his vision.

* * *

"All right men, mission complete. Let's head home." Seras shouted as they returned to the waiting trucks. As she ran along side them with her Harconnen on her shoulder she noticed a young man she didn't recognise, _that's strange. I know most of our recruits are new since the Incognito incident meant the deaths of most of our men, but I trained all the new recruits, I definitely don't remember him._ She thought as she made her way over. The young man, probably about nineteen, looked up at her with a bright smile, "Officer. State your name and rank." She ordered as she stopped in front of him, receiving a salute, which she returned, _he's foreign…possibly Japanese? I didn't realise we were allowing foreigners into our ranks._

"I am Honda Choshu, a private of unit one." He replied. She suddenly shivered as she looked at him. He was smiling, but it wasn't reflected in his eyes, in fact his eyes looked empty, as if they were devoid of all emotion, but there was a flicker of something…something strangely comforting, but looking deeper she could sense some kind of inner conflict going on,

'I agree…something isn't right about him, but he has masked his thoughts well. I cannot penetrate.' A voice said in her head. It was her master, Alucard's voice. Her red eyes focused on Sojiro, who didn't squirm, flinch or draw back under her scrutiny.

"Very well private. Get in the truck, we're heading back." She said as she climbed into the van in front of him. He climbed in after her, still smiling as if he didn't know how to do anything else. As he sat down there were whispers among the men as they looked at him,

"Was there something wrong?" he asked as he looked around the group. They stopped talking and looked at him before looked at the floor or the wall, but there was one, a young blonde boy who had just transferred from the SAS if Seras remembered correctly, who turned to Sojiro with a sneer,

"Yeah, I got a question for you, what the hell are you smiling about? We just killed a bunch of ghouls, who used to be innocent people, and you seem to be kind of happy about that. Wouldn't you say that that was a bit sick and twisted?" he asked, his sneer turning to a scowl as Sojiro continued to smile and even let out a small chuckle,

"I apologise if I offend you, it's just the way I am." He replied simply as he leaned back on the wall, his eyes widening as a fist flew at his face. Sojiro calculated the speed and distance of the fist, holding his hand up at the last minute to catch it firmly in his hand. The blonde looked at him in astonishment, his fist firmly trapped in Sojiro's grasp. "I do not believe that violence is necessary. I may have offended you, but I did apologise." He said as he released the fist. The blonde sat back down and looked at his fist. The catch hadn't hurt, but it had been firm with a grip that showed he could easily break the hand, but was choosing not to. Sojiro sat back and closed his eyes, his smile still in place as he felt something wash over his mind,

"Isn't it rude to probe peoples minds without their permission?" Sojiro said out loud to the powerful presence that sought entrance to his mind.

'So, you can feel me. How unexpected.' The deep velvety voice replied, still trying to read his thoughts,

"You may keep trying if you wish, but when I say you will not get inside, I assure you, you will not." Sojiro replied politely, seeing the image of the man he was talking to in his head. The man looked to be to be in his late thirties, early forties, but felt so much older and his hair was a sheet of ebony that went to his shoulders while his eyes were the same crimson as Captain Seras's.

'You are brave, but also foolish boy, I could eat you for breakfast.' Alucard purred threateningly, but Sojiro merely smiled in his mind,

"You could try." He said simply, receiving a loud laugh in his head from Alucard,

'I like your spirit boy, but I warn you, if you are planning anything to damage this organisation, I will kill you.' Alucard replied, but Sojiro merely allowed a small chuckle,

"As I said, you may try." He said, ignoring the strange and questioning looks that the other officers were giving him. Though she could only hear one half of the conversation Seras knew that Alucard was the one he had been talking to. Sojiro cut off the connection as he felt the truck slow. As they stopped he got to his feet and walked towards the exit, his sword well hidden in the back of his long green coat.

"Private. Is that coat of military issue?" Seras asked as she climbed out behind him. He turned with his bright smile as all the other men lined up,

"I'm afraid not. I am still waiting for some of my uniform to come through." he replied and although she doubted it, Seras let it go,

"Just make sure you don't wear it again." She replied as she walked to the front of the group and dismissed them. Sojiro looked around the car park briefly before stepping into the shadows and entering the firing range. He walked through and opened the door cautiously, seeing no one in the hall of the Hellsing Manor. He used unnatural speed to get to the stairs and up them to the first floor, where he stopped, glad that his speed hadn't damaged the floor as it usually did. Pausing he listened carefully and soon caught the sound of a young woman speaking harshly to someone. He moved in that direction and waited outside the door until he heard a phone slam down. He knocked and patiently, pulling off his long coat and leaving it on a bench outside the door in the dimly lit corridor, part of him hoping she would turn him away.

"Come in." the female voice ordered. Sojiro stepped inside, his sword clearly visible at his waist. The blonde woman looked at him questioningly through her clear glasses, her blue eyes attempting to read him, but she couldn't and this greatly disturbed her, "Yes?" she asked shortly,

"You are Miss. Integra Hellsing?" he asked, smiling at her brightly. She slowly slipped her drawer open and clutched the handle of her gun; something about him was making her very uneasy.

"Yes. What do you want?" she demanded, not knowing why she felt so uneasy, she didn't even get this nervous around Alucard, and he was the most dangerous being she had ever come across.

"I apologise you this, but it is my master's will that you die. If you sit still I promise I'll make it as quick and painless as possible." He said as he drew his katana. Feeling something rushing round his neck he turned his sword up, stopping the sharp wires from slicing his head off. He paused and turned to the old man, who looked mildly surprised, "Touché. You must be the retainer Walter, am I correct?" he asked politely. Walter eyed the boy precariously through his monocle, studying the boy,

"Yes, and you would be?" Walter replied, eying the boy, who took on a look of surprise,

"Honda Choshu." He replied, feeling a tug on the wires, but they were unable to break through his sword to get to him,

"Don't lie boy, I asked your name, not your cover." Walter snapped impatiently,

"Hm, fair enough, though I don't see why it matters since you will soon be dead. I am Seto Sojiro, an assassin from Japan, and judging by your fighting style, you have been fighting dangerous foes for quite some time, correct?" Sojiro asked, still being abnormally polite. "Ah, it seems you have another guest Miss. Hellsing." He added as he felt rather than saw Alucard appear with his gun pressed against Sojiro's temple, "Good evening Alucard. It is nice to meet you face to face." He said as he looked up at the abnormally tall vampire, who smirked down at him,

"Even in your position you can manage to joke, how nice." He mocked, but Sojiro shook his head,

"You misunderstand me. I never joke." He replied, "I admit, your presence will make this extremely difficult, but not impossible. Miss. Hellsing, would you mind waiting for a few moments?" he said politely over his shoulder, hearing Alucard's finger touch the trigger. Sojiro ducked as the bullet went over his head and embedded itself in the wall, "Don't be so careless, you might hit something valuable." Sojiro said as he ducked beneath the wire and ran to the wall, rebounding from it onto Integra's desk where he swung the sword at her neck calmly, his eyebrow rising at Alucard's silver casull blocked his sword.

"You look surprised human." Alucard mocked,

"Indeed, I must calculate better next time." He replied brightly, hopping away from the desk as the thin wires touched the fabric of his uniform sleeve. "Careful, I like this top." He said as he landed on the floor, not a scrape on the tight black turtleneck top.

"You really are far too confident for your own good human!" Alucard snapped as his patience lessened. Had his master not been in danger he may have taken his time and enjoyed this battle, but as it was, his master was in danger so he had no time to play.

"I apologise. Shall we?" he replied as he settled into a battle stance, ready to charge Alucard and cut him in half. Alucard smirked and aimed his gun. The boy had a look of concentration, but was still smiling the same eerie smile, and his lack of emotion made him impossible to read. For once Alucard was glad that he didn't have to use a sword or hand weapon. Hand to hand combat or weapons required emotion to predict you opponent's moves, but Sojiro masked his emotion so well it would have been impossible. Alucard aimed for the centre of his head and fired, his eyes widening in astonishment as the boy disappeared, reappearing behind Alucard, where he swung his sword and cut the vampire in half. "I suppose I should take care of you before he gets up, unless you are going to allow me to kill my master's target?" he said as he turned to Walter, receiving his answer in the form of a thin wire, which got in close enough to scratch his cheek before he could dodge it. Walter smiled wickedly as the small trickle of blood ran down the boy's cheek. "As you wish, Angel of Death." Sojiro replied as he charged with inhuman speed, his sword going forward and through Walter's chest as his wire caught him round the arm. Sojiro dropped to the ground with the wire and carefully unravelled it so that it didn't cut him or the top. Sojiro looked down at Walter and leaned closer to his ear, "I am sorry." He whispered quietly. As he stood up he looked down at the blood and sighed, "I apologise Miss. Hellsing, it seems I have stained your carpet." He said as he walked to the desk, noting the absence of the vampire. "Come out come out where ever you are." He said as he hopped onto the desk and raised his sword. _This is wrong. Even before my master forced me into servitude my targets have always been unholy characters, whether alive or undead. They have all been evil, but this is different! She is a follower of God, protecting her country, just as my master does his, so why does he want me to kill her? This goes against everything I stand for!_ Sojiro thought as he lifted his blade ready to cut Integra's head off, but he found himself hesitant, _I don't have to do this. I could just refuse, master be damned!_ He thought,

'Are you disobeying me servant? Perhaps I should teach you a lesson.' The Irish voice said as a light pain hit Sojiro's heart. He gasped slightly and looked at Integra apologetically, 'Good boy. You will be rewarded well for this, if you succeed.' The voice said approvingly as he swung the sword, closing his eyes so that he didn't have to watch, but before it reached Integra's neck he felt the blade stick and looked behind her to see Alucard holding the blade,

"Careful what you ask for human." He snarled, having seen what happened to Walter. He pulled the sword out of Sojiro's grasp and gripped his hair, forcing his head to the side as he stepped behind him,

"Alucard." Integra said warningly as she looked up at him. Alucard stopped with his teeth inches from Sojiro's neck, "Not yet. He has yet to inform us of who sent him." she replied calmly to his silent glare. He loosened his hold very slightly so that Sojiro could speak. "Who sent you assassin?" she demanded coldly as she up and put her face inches away from his threateningly,

"Miss. Hellsing, both you and I know I would have to die before I spoke. It is the code of all assassins; if the mission fails you die. Even under the duress of torture, I assure you I will not speak." He replied with the same innocent smile. "But since I am about to die, I will give one gift to you and your servant. The man, Walter, will live for a further three hours. If he is treated before that time I guarantee you he shall live." He added,

"Why are you telling us this?" she demanded suspiciously, to which Sojiro merely smiled,

"Believe it or not, though I am an assassin, I do not kill unnecessarily. Walter was an innocent, therefore I gave him a chance of survival, but I told you simply because Alucard is the first to subdue me single headedly." he replied,

"Surely you don't mean you have never been defeated by anyone?" she asked,

"No, I have not defeated all opponents. I have defeated every opponent up to a grouping of ten experienced fighters who faced me when I was fifteen years old, which was my one and only defeat until now. Only the strongest pass training as assassins, simply because only the strongest survive." He replied with a hint of regret that made Integra shiver,

"Alucard. Take him to the dungeons. I want to know who sent him, do you understand? I leave the methods up to you." She added as she looked up at the gleeful face of her servant.

"Yes master." He replied as he turned the boy to face him, expecting to see a look of fear, or at the very least agitation, but the boy was still smiling, almost as if he were glad to be going to the dungeon.

"Well, I did tell you I wouldn't tell, and though I'd much rather not die in physical discomfort, I believe I have no choice, oh well, lead on. Oh, and if I cannot have my sword back, please take care of it. It is rather valuable." He replied as he looked at Integra. Alucard grabbed the back of his top and opened a portal, dragging him through it. Integra sat there for a moment, barely able to believe what had happened as she leaned down and lifted the delicate blood stained silver sword.

* * *

"This is where you will stay human." Alucard said as he released the boy, dropping him to the ground where he landed in a crouch. Sojiro got to his feet and looked at the blood stained walls and floor. He wasn't a stranger to torture. He had gone through it many times before he had become an assassin, and he had performed it as an assassin, but the sight of the dried blood made him sigh,

"Very well, but please sterilise the equipment before you use it, it would be most unhygienic otherwise." He replied as he walked t a small chair and sat down, crossing his legs.

"You may act fearless now, but when I am through with you I promise you will be begging me for death!" Alucard threatened as he leaned over the smaller boy, but Sojiro merely smiled in reply,

"Well, that will have to wait until tomorrow, I believe it is almost sunrise." He replied. Alucard pulled him out of the chair and walked to a large sarcophagus leaning on the wall. Opening the door Sojiro saw the long blood stained spikes sticking out, "Ah, an Iron Maiden. I haven't seen one of these in five years." He said,

"I'll see how cooperative you are after standing in here all day." Alucard said as he pushed Sojiro inside, hearing the spikes pierce the skin with a sickening sound. Alucard smiled, his mouth watering as he smelt the fresh blood, but he was rather disappointed that the boy hadn't screamed or even groaned and with a sigh Alucard left.

'Servant…you have failed me.' the Irish voice chimed in his head,

'I apologise master, you were correct. The vampire is strong. I shall attempt escape at the first opportunity and try again.' Sojiro replied,

'See that you do. Your resolve is cracking Sojiro. I want her dead; understand? If you fail I will make you suffer all the way to hell!' The voice said,

'Yes master.' He replied, trying to bury the wave of fear that rose in his chest.

* * *

"You are a remarkable fighter boy…just the kind of fighter my organisation is looking for." The Irish man said as he circled Sojiro with two silver swords drawn. Sojiro stayed still with his own sword ready, his smile bright as ever.

"Forgive me, but I have no wish to join such an organisation. I am an assassin of justice from Japan, and the most powerful assassin in the organisation. Do you not think it improper to fight in the place of your lord?" he added as he nodded towards the cross on the church alter. At the alter a man with long hair in a pony tail looked down at him with great interest over his glasses,

"You are right. This boy is strong. He will do well in our battle against Hellsing. Take him," the man ordered. Sojiro dodged as a silver blade swept by his ear where his head had been moments before "Yes, just look at that speed and those reflexes…brothers! Come forth and restrain him!" he shouted. Sojiro looked around to see ten others enter, all of them obviously highly trained. Sojiro looked towards the church doors to see them closed and barred. As the men came he fought, but being helplessly out numbered by men who had been fighting a lot longer than he, the fifteen year old had no chance against them.

"Hold still boy, and this will not hurt." The Irish man said as he knelt beside Sojiro, who fought madly against the five men holding him on his knees, and took a small medical gun of some sort from his coat. He pressed it to the left side of Sojiro's chest and pulled the trigger. Sojiro hissed at the pain as his heart jerked painfully in his chest.

"Test it." The man at the alter ordered. The Irish man looked down at Sojiro and there was a burning pain in his chest. Sojiro writhed on the floor in agony as the pain continued, "Good. Teach him his place and train him well." The man said again. Sojiro looked at the Irish man hatefully and felt the pain in his chest again,

"You will not look upon me with such disrespect servant!" he shouted. Sojiro scowl and spat in his face,

"I am no one's servant!" he replied, feeling the pain again,

"Oh but you are. Do as I say, or I will make you regret it." The Irish man replied. "Now come." He said as he walked towards the church door,

"Yes…master." Sojiro replied, slipping his emotionless mask back into place as if it had never left.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER - see chapter 1

* * *

"Good evening human, did you sleep well?" Alucard asked mockingly as he pulled the door of the Iron Maiden open. He put his arm out as Sojiro's limp body fell forwards. He lifted the boy and put him on the rack, pulling the top up to check his wounds, which were already beginning to heal. He strapped the boy in and turned the rack, stretching him until his eyes snapped open in surprise,

"Oh, good evening Alucard, I do apologise. Don't you think it rude to begin the torture before the subject is awake?" he inquired as he lifted his head to look at the tall vampire at the end of the rack.

"Yes, but don't you think it is rude to fall asleep during torture?" he countered,

"I do in fact, but I don't let it bother me. When my subjects fall asleep it's usually because their bodies can't take anymore, therefore I must apologise for my rudeness, but you did leave me alone all day with nothing else to do…this is a rack isn't it? How quaint, I've never tried this one before." He said looking quite intrigued as he looked down at the restraints.

"You know, I've never had a subject who talks so much, I think I'd prefer you screaming!" Alucard replied as he spun the wooden wheel, stretching the table. Sojiro groaned slightly in discomfort rather than pain,

"This is most uncomfortable, I think I preferred the maiden to this…can we do something else?" he asked as Alucard spun the wheel again. "I'll take that as a no." he said as his arms and legs were pulled, feeling like they were going to be pulled from their sockets. As the wheel tightened his back began to stretch and feel painful too, but he continued smiling, allowing the pain to wash over him as he had countless other times. Suddenly the stretching stopped and lessened as his arms and legs were released,

"You really are a most infuriating subject!" Alucard snapped in frustration. Two hours he has been torturing the boy, two hours and not one scream. It was annoying to say the least. Sojiro sat up and smiled at the vampire, receiving a hard fist to the face, which almost strained his neck as his head snapped to the side,

"That was uncalled for. I did warn you that this was pointless." Sojiro said as he looked at Alucard, massaging his jaw.

"So you did, well then, let's try something else." He said as he lifted the thumbscrews. At this Sojiro brightened,

"Ah, my favourite torture device, yes, the pain from this is most unbearable to most." He said as Alucard put the screws onto his thumbs and began to tighten it, watching the small space around Sojiro's thumbs become smaller. He looked at Sojiro for any hint of change, but even as his thumbs turned purple from lack of blood he was still smiling. With a growl Alucard removed the screws, scowling as Sojiro massaged his thumbs, "Well, what next?" Sojiro asked,

"I think I'll give you an old fashioned beating!" Alucard replied angrily as he hit Sojiro's jaw, watching the boy tumble to the floor. He got to his feet and touched the bruised area,

"Hm, as you wish." He replied as he waited for Alucard to continue his assault, which he did. Sojiro doubled over as Alucard's knee connected with his stomach,

"You are pathetic! Aren't you even going to fight back? How weak you must be!" he taunted as the boy got to his feet and smiled again,

"I often get that." He replied as Alucard hit him again, growing frustrated at the lack of response from the boy. Sighing, Alucard decided to changed his tactics and stepped closer to Sojiro as he hopped to sit on the edge of the rack, touching his thigh lightly and running his hand along the inside towards his manhood. He looked at the boy's eyes and saw nothing at first until his hand touched his manhood. "What are you doing?" he asked as he shifted back across the rack, but Alucard grabbed him and pulled him back, putting his mouth close to Sojiro's ear,

"I didn't think they'd train you against this kind of torture." He purred as he licked Sojiro's ear, moving back to look into the boy's eyes and seeing a flicker of fear, just a small flicker at first, but it was growing. "I'll stop if you tell me. All you have to do is give me a name and I will end it here." Alucard said as he slipped his hand along the waistband of the boy's trousers, feeling the boy flinch as his hand touched his stomach lightly, immensely enjoying the strong waves of fear coming from the boy, who shivered at his touch,

"I will not." Sojiro replied, feeling Alucard probing his mind. He kept his mental block up, knowing the Alucard would try to get him to drop them. Alucard moved his hand down the outside of Sojiro's trousers pressing his hand firmly against his hardening member. Sojiro closed his eyes and thought of nothing, trying to fight whatever memories tried to surface, but as he tried he felt Alucard trying to bring them up, he hadn't broken into his mind yet, but he could feel Sojiro trying to keep something buried and decided to try and bring it up. "Stop it." Sojiro said firmly, his smile still there, but slowly beginning to shake and slip.

'You are at my mercy human, why should I stop? Don't you think it's time you felt a little of the pain that you cause others?' Alucard's voice echoed in his mind. Sojiro vaguely felt his trousers loosen and Alucard's hand slipping over the waistband of his pants.

'No! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!' Sojiro cried inwardly and out loud as his body shivered, but what intrigued Alucard was that it wasn't him Sojiro was talking to, it was someone else that he was remembering. Alucard tried to pry open his mind and caught a glimpse of a young brown haired boy who smiled as an older boy, about the age Sojiro was now, pushed him roughly onto a bed.

'Please don't.' the young boy said pleadingly as the older, his brother by the look of it, reached down and caressed between Sojiro's legs,

'Now, now Sojiro, you know you have to do as I say…otherwise things get nasty.' The older threatened, running a hand beneath the younger boy's top, the younger boy crying in pain as the elder squeezed his nipple painfully, laughing as the young boy tried to get out from underneath him, 'Nu-uh-uh Sojiro. You're not getting away.' He purred, biting Sojiro's neck, drawing blood, which he lapped up as he continued to fondle the younger boy, who merely smiled up at the ceiling with tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Get off!" Sojiro snarled as he pushed Alucard backwards. Alucard stood and looked at the boy as he panted and tired to regain his composure, his emotionless mask gone to show his emotions conflicting as his face had turned from a smile to confused rage. There was fear, horror, pain, shame, sadness, lust, confusion and anger there all at once and the boy didn't know what to do. Alucard had lived five hundred years and had yet to see anyone as thoroughly tortured as this boy by their own emotions. Finally the boy got to his feet and did the only thing he could think of, he lifted his arm and smashed it against the rack as hard as he could, the sudden pain jolting his sanity and pulling him back from the edge as the table cracked in half. He successfully pulled his emotionless mask back into place as he cradled his bleeding arm, "Now look what you made me do." He said looking at the broken rack, his normal smile back in place, except now tears slide down his cheeks.

"Do you feel like telling me now?" Alucard asked, as Sojiro pulled his top off with one arm, ignoring the intense pain as he pulled it over his broken arm.

"I told you before I cannot tell you that." He replied simply, looking up at Alucard as he stepped forward and stood in front of him.

"In that case, we will have to continue where we left off." Alucard said as he caressed Sojiro's cheek, gently wiping the tears away. Sojiro froze again as Alucard moved his hand lower, his whole body shuddering until he regained control and stepped back, but not out of reach,

"If you try that again I will be forced to retaliate." Sojiro replied simply as Alucard's hand paused in its descent,

"In your emotional state and with that arm I find that extremely difficult to believe." Alucard replied, his hand still going lower. Sojiro snapped out of his frozen state and ran at his full impossible speed at the door. Alucard didn't know what had happened until it was too late. Sojiro had run through the door, shattering the thick wood into thousands of tiny fragments.

* * *

Integra turned from her father's portrait in her office to see a slightly weakened and injured Sojiro standing in front of her. She felt his hand clamp round her neck as he lifted her from the ground and held her up against the wall. She gripped his hand, trying to get him off as she choked,

'That's it servant, kill you target!' the voice encouraged,

"I am sorry, Miss. Hellsing, but I have no choice." He replied sadly to her pained eyes.

'That's it Sojiro! Choke the life out of her! Kill her!' the Irish voice ordered. Sojiro looked at the blonde woman, her fiery blue eyes beginning to dim. Sojiro felt Alucard behind him and tightened his grip to end it faster, _this is wrong! I don't want to do this!_ He thought as Integra's struggles lessened,

'You dare disobey me boy? You know the price for betrayal! Kill her and come back to me!' the voice ordered. As Sojiro's mask dropped once again his anger and pain flared, pain at killing an innocent to stay alive himself and anger at the ones who had forced him into servitude. Alucard came to attack the boy from the side, but paused as he saw a tear fall down the boy's cheek, a look of resignation in his brown eyes.

"So be it." He said as he released Integra, who dropped to the floor gasping as she clutched at her throat. Sojiro turned and smiled at Alucard, "I apologise. Our torture session will have to end here," he said,

'You dare betray me? You will pay heavily before you are allowed to die boy!' the voice shouted.

"If you are going to do something, then perhaps you would be good enough to do it rather than talk about it? I grow impatient of waiting, and I'm sure that the grim reaper doesn't want to listen to your speech either." He replied out loud as he opened his eyes, seeing a grin of approval on Alucard's face. Sojiro smiled back before falling to the floor clutching his heart, screaming in agony.

"What is it Samurai boy?" Alucard asked as he knelt and put his hands on Sojiro's shoulders to pin him down as Integra got on her knees.

"The price of…betrayal." He hissed through jerks and spasms of pain. "Please…finish it!" he begged, his eyes completely fearless, but full of pain. Alucard raised his eyebrow at this, he had never known anyone give up so easily, "I know-what-you think, but…there is…no-way out-of-this…the chip…on my heart…will send a constant…wave-of-pain through it for many…long hours…before I-die…I'd rather it ended…quickly. It's such a-waste of time…lying here in agony. I'd much…rather meet my-maker a little ahead of…schedule." He joked as he jerked, a wave of pain shooting through him.

"Wait, we need you to tell us." Integra began, but she was cut off by Sojiro's hand as he pulled her closer by her collar,

"I can't…I apologise for this." He added as he pulled Integra down and kissed her tenderly. She looked at him in shock as he released her, "If I'm going to die, then I at least want a first kiss…something to remember while I'm sitting in the pits of hell." He replied as he smiled at her growing anger, which melted away as he said those words. He broke eye contact with her as he cried in agony again,

"How long do we have?" she asked,

"Fifteen hours." Alucard replied as he looked at the boy,

"Could surgery remove it?" she asked

"No…but I can. It will hurt, but he should live…do you want that?" Alucard asked as he eyed his master carefully. She looked at the boy pityingly,

"When that chip is gone will he be himself again?" she asked,

"If you mean will he be free of his 'master' then yes, the chip is what controlled him, nothing more." Alucard replied.

"Very well…do it. I'll have the infirmary ready for him." she replied as she got to her feet and went to the phone, turning her back as Alucard reached towards the young man's chest, but a weak hand grabbed his wrist,

"Don't-give life…to-those who aren't…worthy…" he whispered weakly.

"Silence human." Alucard replied as he gently took the hand away and reached towards the boy's chest, phasing his hand through the skin. The boy cried out in agony as the hand began to partially solidify, his fingers deftly plucking the chip and crushing it into such a fine powder that it would take only a few hours to dissolve into the boy's blood. As Alucard removed his hand he saw that the boy was unconscious.

"The doctors are on their way." Integra informed, as she turned round.

"He will live…though what you plan to do with him, I have no idea." The vampire said as he looked up at his master with curious eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER - see chapter 1

* * *

"So, you're awake samurai boy." Alucard said as the boy opened his eyes. Sojiro looked around in confusion, but then he remembered where he had been and what was supposed to have happened. He felt a pain in his arm and looked down, it was bound in a sling, _that's right; I broke it._ He thought as he looked around the large room full of mostly empty beds. There were a few wounded from the last raid and Walter lay in the bed across from him, looking at him curiously.

"It appears so…my master will be most displeased." He thought aloud, a wave of fear passing through him as he raised his hand to his chest,

"The chip is gone. You are no longer a puppet to your master's will." Alucard replied to the boy's silent fear.

"That's impossible. The chip was implanted so that it could never be removed without killing the servant." He replied in disbelief,

"'Servant?' you see yourself as no more than a worthless lap-dog? I'm going to have to help you get rid of that attitude of yours. It's really starting to annoy me." Alucard replied, his voice dangerously low, but Sojiro just smiled, "Stop smiling!" he snapped. Sojiro raised his eyebrows and put his hand to his mouth,

"What? Oh, this. Sorry, I can't help it. It's an old defence mechanism that serves me well." He replied simply,

"Alucard; let the boy rest." Walter said as he sat up,

"And where do you think you're going?" a feminine voice asked. Sojiro looked around Alucard to see Integra in the doorway wearing her usual green suit. Walter stopped, still sitting on the edge of the bed,

"Back to work. I have had worse wounds than this, though none so expertly executed." He replied, seeing Sojiro brighten at the compliment.

"You will remain here until the doctors tell you otherwise. Is that clear?" Integra ordered, hiding her smirk as Walter lay back with a sigh,

"As you wish Sir. Integra." He replied, seeing Alucard smirk openly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she looked at Sojiro, who still smiled,

"Much better now, thank you." He replied, "Though, I will soon have to take my leave of you. Master will be most displeased if I do not return for punishment." He added. Integra stood beside Alucard, her emotions as guarded as Sojiro's while Alucard looked at him in disgust,

"You mean you're thinking of going back?" she asked,

"Of course. I am bound to my master. Where else would I go?" he replied.

"You are not paying attention boy. The chip is gone, you are no longer bound to anyone." Alucard replied, seeing a look of confusion flicker across Sojiro's smile making him seem very vulnerable.

"I suppose that would leave me completely…alone." He said, sounding sad, but still smiling like a fool. "Forgive me, but do you still have my sword?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. You may have it once you begin training. For now you should rest." Integra replied. Sojiro raised an eyebrow as she turned and began to leave,

"Training for what?" he asked,

"Well, you can't leave now that you know of Hellsing's existence, nor can we allow you to return to your 'master' with what you know. You will train and become a part of this organisation." She replied firmly, daring him to argue.

"As you wish Miss. Hellsing. I will try to help as best I can." He replied.

"You can start by answering my questions later on tonight." She said as she walked out of the door.

'So, you're still alive. You had better return here boy, or I will hunt you down!' the Irish voice snapped, causing Sojiro to flinch visibly. Alucard, who had been listening in looked down at the boy,

'Well? Are you just going to take that samurai boy?' he demanded in Sojiro's head. Sojiro looked at Alucard and then at the bed, feeling the inner conflict of wanting to defy his master, but the fear of what would happen if he did. _Alucard's right, if you don't stand up to him now you'll just end up being a puppet all over again…I will not be used!_ He thought,

'I am not coming back to you! I will not be used for the unholy killing of innocents ever again! If you want me come and get me, I'll be waiting!' Sojiro replied, trying to give a mental glare, though he wasn't good with expressions. His master got the point however and Sojiro could hear his howling rage clearly,

"My, my samurai boy, it seems you deserve more credit. I couldn't have phrased it better myself." He replied approvingly. Sojiro looked up at him with a weak smiled as his eyes tired to close, "Don't fight it samurai boy. Sleep. Your body needs to heal." Alucard said as he sensed the boy fighting. Alucard looked over the top of his glasses, sending the boy into a trance like state, 'Sleep.' He ordered, watching in satisfaction as Sojiro closed his eyes and his breathing lightened.

* * *

Sojiro opened his eyes to find himself back in the church where his master had bound him. He looked around, but found it deserted. _That's strange; usually the dream starts when I'm already trapped._ He thought curiously taking a look around his surroundings until he heard the door slam.

"So, you thought you could escape me servant?" the tall blonde Irish man demanded as he walked through the door with his swords drawn. Sojiro scowled defiantly and felt his sword at his waist, _this is different, this never happened._ He thought as he drew his sword, "You dare raise your blade at your master boy?" he continued,

"You are not my master!" Sojiro replied, still feeling that something was wrong with this dream,

"I can read your thoughts boy. Did you think you could escape merely by getting rid of that chip? I am still your master, and I will make you pay for your betrayal! Lower your sword and accept your punishment!" the Irish man ordered as he stepped forward. Sojiro felt his resolve cracking as the imposing man came towards him, grinning manically at the obvious fear he invoked. T_his isn't a dream! He's in my head!_ Sojiro thought in dread as he grip on his sword lessened.

'Are you going to let him order you around samurai boy? How pathetic.' Alucard's voice droned in his head. Sojiro scowled and gripped his sword tightly, raising it into a defensive position, _Alucard's right! I can't let him do this! I am the Heaven Sword! I will bring justice down on this monster for his crime of killing the innocents of Hellsing! That is my duty as an Assassin of Justice! _He thought as he narrowed his eyes, reading the man's movements as he walked towards him,

"You have fire in your eyes boy! A fire I thought I had quenched! I will have to try harder." The Irish man said mockingly as he raised one of his two swords.

"I will not allow you to kill any more innocents Paladin Alexander Anderson. Your life shall be taken for the innocents you have killed. This is my duty as an Assassin of Justice." Sojiro replied, his calm once again settling in as he reigned in his emotions and held them in check, putting his customary smile on, not a hint of emotion in his eyes. "Let us see how you fare alone against a man with no battle ki." He added. Anderson scowled behind his glasses, his green eyes full of rage as he ran at Sojiro, who used his inhuman speed to move out of the way, leaving holes in the wooden floor as his feet pounded it.

"Servant! You dare defy me!" Anderson snarled, barely blocking a blow that Sojiro sent at his neck.

"I am not, nor will I ever again be, your servant. You may address me as Seto Sojiro, The Heaven Sword." Sojiro replied, hopping back as Anderson stabbed at him. _He's good…too good right now…I want him out of my head!_ Sojiro thought, barely dodging as Anderson threw five swords in his direction. He dodged three, deflected one and the other impaled his shoulder painfully, but he showed no sign of it, still smiling as he pulled the sword out.

'Samurai boy, if you want him out, then throw him out.' Alucard said as he appeared in Sojiro's mind and grinned manically at Anderson, "I should have known it had something to do with the Iscariot and their favourite lap-dog." Alucard mocked as he stood at Sojiro's side. Anderson darkened at this and attacked Alucard, ignoring Sojiro. Sojiro stood and focused on all of his hate and rage, focusing it into an offensive force, waiting for a moment as he watched Alucard dancing around quite gracefully as he dodged the swords that Anderson tried to impale him with.

"Get the hell out!" Sojiro cried as he let his fury loose on Anderson, watching as he was engulfed in dragon shaped flame and cried out in fury as he was forced out. Sojiro dropped to one knee feeling quite drained.

"Well done samurai boy, that was strong. Very strong." Alucard said as he leaned on the wall of the church at Sojiro's side. Sojiro got to his feet and looked down at the Hellsing uniform, focusing until it became tradition Japanese clothing consisting of a light blue haori and dark blue hakama and sandals. As he opened his eyes he looked at the church walls with distaste, focusing until the church had turned into a light airy dojo with light walls and cherry blossom petals blowing through the window. Alucard looked around in interest, looking up at the sun for the first time in years without feeling pain. "What is this place?" he asked as he looked down at Sojiro, who was kneeling on the floor with his hands held together in a strange manner.

"It is called as 'dojo', a building used to practice martial arts in Japan. Outside are the grounds of my home. Assassins don't get paid badly. I ran this small dojo for a short while, but I left it and sold my home when I went to Rome on an urgent mission. Little did I know that the 'mission' was a ruse to get me in that church. Iscariot had heard of my skills and had approached me once before. I refused their 'test' and they left, but once in Rome I was attacked and driven into the church by Anderson where I was subdued by ten other men and bound by the chip. That was just over three years ago and since then Anderson has been my master. I'll admit it wasn't bad. He was fair and just, killing the creatures that deserved death much as I had killed people who deserved death, but he killed all who stood in his path, even the innocents. The first few times he came to England he left me under the charge of Maxwell, thinking that I wasn't ready to face the 'hound of Hellsing' as he put it. I heard about the men he killed. Hellsing men. People in a rival organisation fighting the same evil. It was then that I knew I had to break away, but at even the slightest thought of rebellion he would remind me who held the power and I would submit…it wasn't until I finally had to kill an innocent that my resolve returned and I refused to do it, giving my own life to stop his plans, but you stopped my death…I don't yet know whether I am grateful for that…but I thank you for your guidance." He said as he opened his dark brown eyes and looked up at Alucard, who had leaned on the wall listening with interest, the light pink petals of the cherry blossoms tangling in his long black hair, which flowed over the back of his red coat.

"Samurai boy, do not waste the life given back to you on regrets and fear. Become the best you can and serve this organisation to the best of your abilities. Become a true warrior of Hellsing." Alucard replied, giving the boy a manic grin.

"Warrior…I don't know how I'd fare at that. My speciality is assassination, not warfare." Sojiro replied, going back to his trance like state. Alucard frowned and walked over to him, looking down curiously,

"What are you doing samurai boy?" he asked. Sojiro smiled and looked up at him,

"Meditation. It focuses the mind and body, keeping them in tune with my chi. it helps me to keep a hold on my emotions and improves my skill, particularly my Shukuchi, that is footwork depending on extremely powerful legs to move immediately at maximum speed. It is a skill used in many sword styles and one that works very well for assassinations. Many people once thought of it as magic, shrinking the earth to allow the user to move with impossible speed, but it is merely a skill that takes much practice and constant use. If you do not use it for a long while it may take weeks to get back to normal standards. It happened to me once through an injury, which took three months to heal. In that time I could not run and when I finally practiced it took six months for me to get back to full speed." Sojiro replied as he went back to his meditation. Out of curiosity Alucard knelt beside the boy and copied his hand movements, "Empty your mind, clear it of everything and just listen to the world around you and take deep breaths." Sojiro said without looking at him. Alucard knelt and closed his eyes, focusing on nothing, but soon he felt his knee joints protesting.

"How can you sit like this samurai boy?" he asked, feeling bored as well as stiff, "And how can you do something so…boring?" he asked as he got to his feet.

"I find it quite relaxing." He replied,

"In that case I will leave you to 'relax.'" Alucard replied as he got to his feet and phased out of Sojiro's mind. Sojiro smiled at the vampire's impatience and went back to his meditations.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

Alucard looked down at the youth, who now slept peacefully as he meditated within his mind. As he got to his feet Alucard focused on Sojiro's mental blocks, strengthening them with his own mental power so that Anderson couldn't take the boy unawares.

"Walter, watch the boy." Alucard instructed as he got to his feet and headed for the door, feeling Walter's eyes shift to him from a book he was reading,

"Of course, where are you going?" he asked as he turned the page,

"I have some research to conduct." Alucard replied ambiguously as he phased through the door and headed for the library, surprised to find Seras already there searching frantically through books as if her life depended upon it, "Police girl." He said, announcing his presence, watching curiously as she slammed the book she had been searching shut and hid it behind her back,

"Ah! M-Master, I wasn't expecting to see you here…" she stammered as she backed towards the wall, Alucard slowly walking towards her, determined to see what she felt she had to hide from him,

"I just felt the urge to come in and do some…research…and what were you doing here police girl?" he asked innocently, pausing a few feet from her and perching on the edge of one of the large tables by the window. Seras blushed and got a more secure hold on the book behind her back, intriguing Alucard further,

"Um…well, nothing really, just a little reading." She replied, edging slowly along the wall, stopping in her tracks as Alucard got to his feet,

"Find anything interesting?" he asked curiously, peering over her shoulder to get a glimpse of the leather bound book. Seras shifted again and found her back against the bookshelf, almost dropping the book in her surprise.

"No, not really." She replied as she regained her hold on the book,

"Then what are you so eager to hide police girl?" Alucard asked as he nodded to the book,

"Well…um…it's just a book, nothing of interest I'm sure." She insisted as she inched towards the door, stopping as Alucard blocked her way, leaning on the bookshelf, seeing the curiosity and suspicion in his eyes, _I'm never going to get by without him seeing…_

**That's right police girl.** He replied, smirking as she blushed, "I might find it more interesting than you think." He added out loud, holding his hand out for the book, seeing Seras grow more frustrated, her delicate cheeks flushed as she gradually took the book out, revealing an old worn cover, one that he vaguely recognised,

"I-I didn't want to show you…I thought it might…" she trailed off and she allowed him to take the large heavy book,

"Make me angry." He replied, as he looked at the cover, stained with blood, his blood, from the last time it had been used. "Why are you looking at this police girl?" he demanded softly, a dangerous edge to his voice. Seras looked at her feet, a resigned look on her face,

"Well, I thought I'd learn about the…you know…before…" she tried to explain, a strong edge of fear in her voice. She felt a gloved hand on her cheek and raised her head to see her master's eyes laced with warmth and tinged with rage,

"I will not allow it." He said, his voice dangerously low, "When the time comes you will do as I say and you will run police girl." He continued, looking her squarely in the eye and seeing her hesitancy, something he would not tolerate, "Understood?" he asked. Seras lowered her head, her blonde bangs hiding her eyes, "Police girl!" he snapped,

"I-I don't know yet." She almost whispered in reply, feeling herself slammed into the shelves and Alucard's red eyes glowing in fury, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked up at him, "Master…when…if…it's my choice." She stammered, lowering her head once again, stiffening as she felt her master's body pressed close against hers, one arm rested above her, his head leaning on it, looking down at his fledgling's blonde head.

"Police girl you cause me nothing but trouble." He muttered, his eyes meeting hers as she looked up in surprise. "If you never do as I say again, do this one thing for me. When I tell you to run, run." He said, pushing away from her and handing her the book, "Take your book, read it, learn from it, and then discard it." He advised strongly, his words carrying weight as she took the book and left without a word. Once she was gone Alucard looked down at the symbol on the back of his glove, the symbol of his binding. He clenched his fist and looked away, moving back to his original task as he scanned the shelves for books on Japan.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Walter asked as the boy sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He had been sleeping peacefully for hours and suddenly he was just awake and getting out of bed. Sojiro stood up and paused with a sheepish smile,

"I'm sorry, I've had enough of resting, so I wanted to go for a walk." He replied brightly as he shifted his arm in the sling, no sign of discomfort showing on his face,

"You can't just up and leave, not unless a doctor gives you approval, now get back in bed." Walter ordered, watching in amusement as Sojiro's eyes widened and he slumped back on the bed, his eyes wandering around briefly as he perched on the edge of the mattress restlessly.

"When will the doctor be here?" he asked as he looked at the door, with all the fidgeting of impatience, but none of the looks.

"Don't be so impatient, it's highly unlikely that he would agree to let you leave anyway, your injuries need time to heal, so back into bed young man." Walter ordered as he lifted his book once again, smirking as he watched Sojiro slump back onto the bed with a sigh.

"What am I supposed to do in here?" he asked as he looked across at Walter, whose long hair was fanned out across the pillow, his monocle glinting as he looked over at the boy,

"Rest and heal." He replied as he raised his book. Sojiro lay back and closed his eyes once again, leaving Walter to read in peace. As he opened his eyes he found himself once again in his dojo, where he decided to begin training, crouching down and stretching his legs thoroughly, ignoring the waves of aching pain that throbbed through them as he readied himself for his training.

**Knock knock.** Alucard's voice sounded just as Sojiro was about to begin. With a smile Sojiro paused and turned to the door of the dojo, nodding his permission and watching the doors slide open to reveal Alucard, still in just his shirt and waist coat, his long hair tumbled down his shoulders. "Am I interrupting?" he asked as he stepped inside, slipping his shoes off before stepping onto the delicate flooring of the dojo.

"Not at all, truth be told I was rather bored by myself." Sojiro replied, taking a stance that seemed relaxed, but was clearly full of energy just waiting to burst free, his eyes focused on nothing in particular, but still focused. Alucard paused and watched expectantly as Sojiro stiffened, and in the next instant he was gone. There was a fierce wind, and holes were stamped into the floor, wood and mat splintering, and then it stopped and Sojiro was standing in the corner of the room straightening up in satisfaction, the floor slowly reforming itself.

"Impressive." Alucard complimented, "For a human." He added with a smirk, walking along to the wall where the swords were kept. "I was wondering how your sword skilled are human. I have barely seen your potential I feel." He added as he lifted one of the sheathed blades with a gleam in his eye. He pulled the blade out, watching the sun shining on the polished silver blade, "You keep your swords well." He said, running a finger over the blade, holding it up and watching as a cut suddenly appeared and began bleeding profusely,

"Careful they're sharp." Sojiro warned a little too late.

"So I see…come samurai boy, let's have some fun." Alucard said, his crimson eyes almost glowing at the prospect, a grin breaking out as Sojiro stepped up and took a sword, pulling it from its sheath and holding it up to the light, swinging it lightly back and forth before deciding the blade was satisfactory and moving to the floor.

"What style will you be practising? Or is this just a free-for-all?" Sojiro asked as he waited for Alucard to join him, unsure of which stance to take. Alucard discarded the sheath and joined him, holding the sword loosely at his side,

"No style, just attack." He invited,

"After you." Sojiro insisted, taking a defensive stance, raising his sword to parry the first blow sent his way, steadily moving back across the floor until he found an opening in Alucard's attack, cutting him clean across the chest, the waist coat tearing and blood tricking steadily down his chest.

"A good strike." Alucard conceded as he stepped back and pulled the remains of his waistcoat off, the white shirt beneath hanging loosely on his shoulders, a rip across the chest, the shirt front turning red. Alucard readied to begin again, the slash on his chest quickly healing. Sojiro nodded and went on the offensive this time, finding his blows parried one after another until Alucard slashed, almost catching him across the stomach. Sojiro jumped back, the tip of the vampire's sword ripping into his light blue kimono top.

"That was lucky." Sojiro said as he got to his feet, having landed in a crouch, his sword raised and ready to continue in an instant. He paused as Alucard charge him, barely blocking the blow sent at him due to the strength behind it. He heard a crack and looked at his blade, which splintered where it was struck and fell in half. "It appears this bout is over." He added as he got to his feet, turning his back as he heard Alucard's blade splinter,

"How is that possible?" Alucard asked as he examined the sharp jagged end of the hilt. Sojiro turned with a smile,

"I'm not sure, my defensive swing wasn't that hard." He replied, the blades disappearing and reappearing on the sword rack.

"A fault in the sword perhaps." Alucard suggested,

"Impossible. My mind only makes the best." Sojiro replied, a hint of humour in his voice, a grin breaking out across Alucard's face. "In any case, the bout is yours." He said as he knelt down once more to meditate, finding Alucard at his side.

"I know, empty my mind." He said as Sojiro opened his mouth, nodding with a small smile at Alucard's statement. Alucard breathed out and held his hands together, trying to empty his mind, slowly succeeding, except for Seras and her frustrating attitude to his earlier order. _What is she thinking? Can she not just accept that I know best? I am her master! She should do as I tell her!_

**Your mind is not empty.** Sojiro's voice echoed in his mind,

**I am trying.** Alucard replied simply as he took in another deep breath, trying to push the young blonde from his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one (on another note please check my bio and check out my other works - and leave reviews!! i love reviews!!)

* * *

"Are you sure you're well enough to get up? You had a hand inside your chest." Integra reminded him as Sojiro stood up and stretched, looking over to Walter, who was also on his feet and ready to leave, his wound not healed, but at least the stitches had had a chance to set,

"True, but I have been here for a week, and I feel fine." He replied, his arm still in a sling where the broken arm was slowly healing. "To be honest this causes me more trouble." He added as he moved his arm in the sling, once again wearing the green khaki Hellsing uniform, which was not at all to his taste since for the past week he had been closed within his mind wearing the clothing of his home, clothing he was used to.

"Well, I am allowing you to leave the infirmary, but this doesn't mean you can begin training. You are to relax and take things slowly until your arm is fully healed." She instructed, scowling as Sojiro held a hand up in protest,

"Forgive me, but I must begin training as soon as possible. With my running technique I must train continuously or else spend months getting back to my former standard…perhaps we may compromise? My running doesn't require me to use my arms after all, so may I train my technique but do no sword training?" he asked, watching as Integra turned the idea over in her head, obviously weighing the pros and cons of having a well trained soldier against Sojiro's health, glancing at Walter, who gave the barest hint of a smile and a nod.

"Very well, running only." She agreed, keeping her face as neutral as she could as a smile broke out across Sojiro's face, a real smile, for the first time since she had visited him. "Until then you can learn the general rules and attack patterns from Alucard, though if you are as accomplished as you seem I will be sending you on missions with Alucard and Seras rather than with the units." She considered briefly, receiving a grateful bow from Sojiro,

"Very well, I shall go and find Alucard immediately." He replied as he turned to the door,

**That will not be necessary samurai boy.** Alucard said as he rose through the floor, not surprising any of the rooms occupants since he had been finding new and interesting ways to appear and disappear all week to amuse Sojiro slightly. "Not spontaneous enough." He observed as his feet touched the ground.

"No, it is far more impressive when you come through portals." Sojiro replied, Walter smiling in silent amusement as the boy smiled up at the imposing yet thoughtful figure or Alucard,

"But there are only so many times I can surprise you with that before you become accustomed to it." He pointed out, Sojiro joining him in his thoughtful reverie.

"Don't you two have some training to do?" Integra sighed as she headed to the door, "Oh, and Alucard. If you really want to shock me, use the door for a change." She added with a smirk before walking out, closely followed by her retainer, Alucard smirking at her back as the door closed. Sojiro caught his breath and groaned quietly, receiving an examining look from Alucard,

"Just my arm." Sojiro replied as his hand came up to hold his broken arm, which twinged painfully for what as far as he could tell was no reason at all. Alucard eyed the bandaged limb momentarily, judging Sojiro to be unfit for physical activities that day, heading towards the library with Sojiro close behind,

"We'll do some research today, you can't train with that arm." Alucard said as he scanned the large old shelves, grabbing a book on the Hellsing family history and three more on vampires and one that had been recently added on freaks, which were fake vampires. The book had been hand written by Walter and added to the library for the benefit of any Hellsing staff who needed some extra information detailing weak spots, symptoms, the make up of the chip and autopsy reports. "Read these before tomorrow." He ordered as he put the books on a large wooden table, motioning for Sojiro to sit down, which he did reluctantly.

"By tomorrow? That's impossible! The average human can barely make it through one book a day, and that's without meals." Sojiro replied as he looked at the large heavy volumes, appreciating the quality of the leather binding and the feel of the books as he pulled the first volume down. Alucard smirked and sat on the edge of the table,

"Ah, but samurai boy, you and I both know you are anything but average." He retorted as he opened a book he had pulled down for himself to read. Another book on Japanese customs and swordplay, something Alucard seemed to have become more and more interested in as he spent more time with Sojiro in his mind. There was a knock on the door and Walter entered briefly, calling Alucard away as Sojiro flicked open the first book and began scanning the pages, the information quickly being absorbed as he flicked page after page, already a fifth of the way through when Alucard returned and called him away, telling him to leave the books. Sojiro followed curiously as Alucard led him to a door that went to the basement, a level above the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" Sojiro asked with his trademark smile as they walked down a stone corridor, passing large wooden doors every so often until Alucard opened one on the right hand side and led the way in, standing by the wall as Sojiro looked around the sparsely decorated room seeing a large black coffin to one side and a table with four chairs and a book case now filled with books on Japan except the first few, which showed how little Alucard had read before Sojiro's arrival. "Is this your room?" Sojiro asked as he looked around the mostly shadowed room, the air damp and cool.

"Yes. I have something for you samurai boy." he replied, indicating a large package on the table, and as Sojiro opened it he pulled out the light blue kimono, dark blue hakama, two-toed socks and geta he wore during his mind training, turning to look at Alucard both grateful and confused, "I thought it best for you to feel comfortable, you'll be of more use in clothes you are used to." Alucard explained as Sojiro ran his fingers over the soft familiar fabric, "Well?" he prompted,

"Sorry, it's just…no one has ever bought me a present before…thank you." he replied with a low bow, looking up to see the vampire laughing,

"There is no need for that, just get changed. Western clothes do not suit you." Alucard decided as he stepped outside and closed the door, quite surprised to see Integra heading his way, and from the expression on her face she too was surprised.

"What are you doing down here?" Integra asked as she approached, Alucard giving her a superior glance, "I know this is your room Alucard, what I meant was that you were supposed to be training the boy." she said before Alucard could give her a sarcastic response, ruining his fun,

"I bought the samurai boy some more…appropriate attire." He replied ambiguously as Integra eyed the door suspiciously, "And what brings you down to my domain?" he asked, Integra drawing herself up, not appreciating him referring to part of her mansion as his 'domain' as if she didn't have the right to be there.

"Seras asked me to talk to her earlier, but I didn't have time, so I thought I would visit her. It's not long until her time." She replied, not saying any more as Alucard's eyes darkened and his teeth clenched in fury, which soon burned out once he regained his composure, the door opening to reveal Sojiro in his traditional native garb, looking far more confident and comfortable than Integra had seen him before.

"Ah, Miss. Hellsing, good evening." He greeted kindly, the smile on his face seeming completely genuine as he looked at her cool blue eyes, which seemed to soften just the slightest little bit as she looked at him,

"And what kind of uniform is that?" she asked as she looked up at her servant, who smirked and looked at Sojiro,

"One that he will perform best in Master." He replied, Sojiro looking back and forth between the two almost blushing, for some reason the image of Integra wearing leather with a riding crop whipping Alucard's bare skin coming to mind, "Those are not appropriate thoughts samurai boy." Alucard purred, causing Sojiro to blush harder, still trying to figure out the relationship of master and servant. "You'll learn, come, we have studying to do." He added as he left his master and led the way towards the exit,

"Sojiro." Integra said as he moved to leave, stopping him in his tracks, his innocent looking eyes giving her his undivided attention, "Once your lesson has ended find Walter, he has prepared a room for you in the main part of the mansion." She replied, seeing a look of confusion flick across his face. "From what I hear you don't get on with the other men, and you are one of my special units, so it would be inappropriate for you to sleep in the barracks, and Alucard will want you close at all times, but I hardly think it appropriate for a human to be down here with the vampires." She explained briefly,

"But the mansion above is your home, I wouldn't want to intrude, honestly I don't mind sleeping with Alucard and Seras, I mean down here with them." He amended quickly with a blush, seeing the barest smile flicker across Integra's features,

"All the same I would feel more at ease with you up stairs." She replied, making that the final word on the matter, Sojiro bowing quickly,

"In that case thank you very much." He said gratefully, feeling his body tire even though he had only been up a short time, _I hate rehabilitation, even on this small scale,_ he thought as he thought about how tiring his training would be, momentarily grateful that Alucard had refused to allow him to train physically tonight.

"You had better go, I saw a large pile of books awaiting your attention in the library." She said dismissively, Sojiro bowing once more before walking quickly down the corridor. Integra watched him go before turning to the other door in the corridor and knocking, waiting for the girl within to say 'enter', but there was nothing, and as Integra opened the door a crack she saw darkness, and on the four poster bed the young female vampire was sleeping soundly in a light purple night dress, obviously fatigued from all the missions she had been doing lately. Integra stepped quietly into the room and pulled the thick blanket from the bottom of the bed, gently covering the shivering girl, who moaned and turned in her sleep, an old book catching Integra's eye as she looked at the bed stand, 'magic and ritual' was its title, and it was still heavily stained with Alucard's blood from the last time that book had been used, many many years ago. With one last look at the girl Integra retreated and was about to pulled the door fully shut when she paused, "Good night." She murmured, shutting the door with a gentle click before heading towards the exit.

* * *

It had been a long night and Sojiro was almost falling asleep at the library table as Walter stepped inside to see him turning the last page of the last book and slowly reading it over, shaking his head once or twice to clear it, re-reading what he had just read. Alucard on the other hand seemed perfectly awake, even as the first few rays of dawn crept over the horizon,

"Shouldn't you be going to bed? You'll turn to dust if you're not careful." Sojiro yawned as he closed the book and leaned his head on the table, feeling Alucard's knuckle tap his head playfully,

"If you had really read these books then you would know the older a vampire is the longer they can stand to be in sunlight." He chided as he put his book back on the shelf and Sojiro rose to do the same,

"I thought if you were Nosferatu your blood was so powerful that if you made a fledgling then they would acquire the same power once they took your blood and became a vampire in their own right." Sojiro argued as Alucard took the books from his hands and easily slotted them back into the correct place,

"Very good samurai boy, it seems you were paying attention. It is true, young vampires can be born powerful." He agreed as Sojiro yawned again, Walter looking at Alucard, who nodded. Sojiro felt a hand on his shoulder and turned groggily to Walter who pulled his arm, placing a guiding hand on his shoulder as they left the room, Alucard closing the door and heading down to the basement for the day.

"Where are we going?" Sojiro asked tiredly as he was led down the hall and round a corner to two large double doors, which Walter pushed open to reveal a huge bed room with four large windows, all covered in heavy blood red curtains, a large walk in wardrobe, three sizable book cases, a table and four chairs, which was laid for dinner with some hot food already laid out, a huge four poster bed which looked like a king sized bed with at least eight pillows and a warm thick blanket. The floor was varnished wood with a large round white rug beneath the bed and wooden panelled walls with various portraits of the Hellsing family hung on the walls.

"This will be your room, please do eat before you go to bed." Walter insisted as he hovered by the door, watching in quiet amusement as Sojiro eyed the bed and then the food, his eyes filled with amazement as he looked around the room.

"This room is…" he trailed off, Walter chuckling as the boy looked around,

"This was Sir. Hellsing's room before he passed on." He explained, "Sir. Integra never comes near it, and hasn't since the day he died." He added as the boy looked at him dumbfounded,

"Are you sure it's alright? There must be more modest rooms, I don't want to impose," he stammered humbly,

"Not at all, as I said Sir. Integra doesn't use it, and when I suggested it to her she was quite glad to let you have it." Walter replied firmly, quieting the boy's worries,

"Well, I must be sure to thank her when I see her next." Sojiro said, more to himself than to Walter as he went to the dining table, spying the space where a large old desk used to stand, sure that it was where the desk in Integra's office had come from, it would make sense to take at least one memento of her father.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Walter asked as he prepared to close the door,

"No, thank you." Sojiro replied with a low bow, Walter returning the bow in a more British fashion, his arm bent across his waist as he bowed and backed out of the room,

"Good night." He said as he closed the door,

"Good night." Sojiro replied just before the door closed. Once alone he sat down and looked at the small meal. It seemed Walter had expected him to be tired and had laid out a bowl of stew and some bread and cheese, which Sojiro ate ravenously before heading to the bed where, to his great surprise, he found a white sleeping kimono waiting for him, which he changed into, folding his other clothes neatly on a chair before climbing into the large warm bed, turning to face the window, getting out of the bed and heading over to pull the first set of curtains open a little so that he could see the sky, which was grey tinted with a growing gold in the distance. With this in his view Sojiro settled down quickly and closed his eyes, feeling safe enough for now without the hilt of his sword within grabbing distance.


End file.
